


Date Night

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [549]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, shape-shifter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/15/21: “rifle, wing, bashful”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [549]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/15/21: “rifle, wing, bashful”

“You’re late,” Derek said, shifted to human form.

“Some punk with an air-rifle shot me in the wing,” Stiles explained after shedding his bat-shape. “Had to heal before I could fly again.”

Derek growled. “Want to find that punk?” He hadn’t ripped out anyone’s throat with his teeth in a long time.

“I’m too hungry.”

Stiles nearly lunged at Derek. They grabbed each other, naked in the dark in the forest’s depths.

Shape-shifters aren’t bashful.

After a few mouthy kisses Stiles quickly found the choice vein in Derek’s neck, where he fed.

Another round of werewolf/vampire foreplay had begun.


End file.
